Starlight
by Lady Ashwinder
Summary: I knew that when my "better half" came to stay with Dad and I in Forks, everything would change. Being the shiny, new toy on the block was going to be awkward enough for my introvert twin. So it comes as a surprise to me that she gets us involved with the Cullen family. Not that I helped dissuade their interest much, after all I did break Edward's nose for making my sister cry.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I know that there are probably many Twilight stories with OCs in them, but I've wanted to try my hand at one for a while. Since I've only read Harry Potter/Twilight crossovers, I've noticed that there were many stories with the premise of Bella and Harry being twins. That is what inspired this. I now have a beta, and this chapter has been fixed. This is the revised version.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight; that right belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing her work, not with the intent of making a profit, but to entertain the individuals who will read my attempts at storytelling.

**Warning:** This story will contain swearing, violence, and the complete screwing of the canon. One of the main characters is an OC, and so if you don't like that sort of thing then I would kindly advise you to not go beyond this point. If you continue and get upset about this anyway, then I don't really care to know about it. You should've known better, and accepted my warning. Thank you.

~0o0~

**Starlight**

Prologue

~0o0~

I have always known just how dangerous I could be if I let myself cut loose, and I've had plenty of opportunities to in the last few months. I never would've imagined that I would do so like this. To think that I would need to release my hard-earned control in order to fight for our lives against a crazed monster.

I stared into the dark eyes of our hunter, and he looked hungrily back at me.

Making sure my twin was behind me, I made my decision. This was surely a good reason to let go – protecting someone important to me, someone who I loved.

A noble reason, I'm sure Bella would say.

But we both know that I would be breaking the very view of humans that these supernatural beings seemed to live on, with my actions.

I don't blame my sister for getting us involved in this mess.

Even I know that when a dream beyond any expectation you've ever had was held out in front of you, only an idiot would want to let it go.

Well, that or someone with any kind of self-preservation in this case.

Sadly, my sister and I don't seem to possess any at all.

But at this point, it didn't matter.

No matter what, I will protect my family.

A friendly smile blossomed on my face as I popped my knuckles while sauntering forward towards him.

Even if this is the last thing I do, I will make sure that he never darkens our doorstep again.

~0o0~

End of Prologue

So, I would love to know what you think. I've already started on Chapter 1, and that is where you will get a formal introduction to my OC: Helen Swan, Bella's twin.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I appreciate any of the reviews that I've received. Well except for any comments lamenting over how much my story sucks, your dislike of OCs, or even the Twilight series itself. Those will be completely disregarded, especially if they were anonymous. Besides that, I don't have nothing much else to say, but enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight; that right belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing her work, not with the intent of making a profit, but to entertain the individuals who will read my attempts at storytelling.

**Summary:** I knew that when my "better half" came to stay with Dad and I in Forks, everything would change. Being the shiny, new toy on the block was going to be awkward enough for my introvert twin. So it comes as a surprise to me that she gets us involved with the Cullen family. Not that I helped dissuade their interest much, after all I did break Edward's nose for making my sister cry.

**Warning:** This story will contain swearing, violence, and the complete screwing of the canon. One of the main characters is an OC, and so if you don't like that sort of thing then I would kindly advise you to not go beyond this point. If you continue and get upset about this anyway, then I don't really care to know about it. You should've known better, and accepted my warning. Thank you.

~0o0~

**Starlight**

Chapter One

~0o0~

My dad and I drove to the airport with the windows rolled up and the heaters turned on in order to combat the chilly weather. The sky was a murky, stormy grey. Here, in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State is a small town named Forks.

I've only left Washington a few times, those being the time when my dad and I went to go visit my twin sister in California for two weeks for the past three summers. Now my sister, who has never really liked the gloominess of Forks, has self-exiled herself to the very town she detested – the town that I, myself, love.

She loves Phoenix.

She loves the sun, and the scorching heat.

I love the cool, crisp weather and the scattering rays of sun that allows the true beauty of Forks to be shown.

Fiddling with a string that was hanging from my sleeve, I bit my lip as I glanced over at my father every now and then before turning to look outside the window of the police cruiser as we went down the highway.

"Helen", my dad said to me, "Are you sure you didn't need to go to school today?"

Turning my gaze from the window, I took in the tension that seemed to be building in his body as we got closer to the airport. I could tell that he was still surprised at my twin's spontaneous decision to move here to Forks. After all, she had made her opinion about the town clear a _long _time ago. However, from the way Bella had talked about the nauseating affection between Renée and Phil, her new husband, I could understand why my sister wanted to leave.

Dad cleared his throat, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked at him and said, "I'm sure Daddy. We weren't doing anything important today, so I don't have anything to worry about."

I was telling the truth, partially anyway.

We were having a small pop quiz, but with me having a B in the class, it wouldn't affect me much if I missed it. Unlike my twin, I wasn't a terrible liar, but I couldn't find it in myself to lie to my dad. So I usually opted to tell half-truths rather than lying when it came to him. Wrapping my arms around my legs, I propped my chin onto my knees and tilted my head to the side to watch my nervous father.

"So what time will she be arriving at the airport?"

Glancing at the clock, the Police Chief of Forks hummed before looking back at the road ahead of him.

"From what she told me, she'll be there 30 minutes after we make it into Port Angeles."

Sliding my hand into the pockets of my vest, I pulled out my cellphone and flipped it open. Opening my inbox, I scrolled down the messages and noticed I had gotten a text from my friend Jessica Stanley. The traffic around us was going slower than ever due to the police car we were riding in. For the seventh time since we left the house, I wished that I had suggested taking my Impala instead. After all, everyone knew that nothing slowed traffic down like the cops.

Running my hand through my light brown hair, I rolled my eyes at the messages I was receiving from my other friends about the rumor of my sister coming to Forks.

Looking through the list of names, one in particular caught my interest and I couldn't help the bright smile that broke out on my face.

_Hey Hells! Heard that Bells was coming into town with the old man, is it true? : )_

_Jake_

I nibbled on my lip as I quickly text back.

_It's true Man-Beast, Bells has finally come back to our domain! : D We're going to pick her up right now. Going to stop by later? I'm cooking your favorite! ;)_

_Hells_

I felt my cheeks warm at how much of a flirt I was being. I've had a crush on my best friend for years, and I once thought it would get me in trouble with him, but it looked like I had nothing to worry about. With how oblivious Jacob Black was to my feelings, it would take me writing it on my forehead and telling him flat out to his face in order for him to get it.

Not even my Dad could tell that I like the Native American boy.

In fact, the only one who had a clue about my crush was Bella. It just seemed like one day things between Jacob and I began to change. Or at least, I would start to get butterflies in my stomach when he would look at me, or when he would grab my hand in order to race towards a good spot around the campfire before the Reservation Elders began telling stories of their tribe's history.

The boy from the Quileute Tribe reservation had come up with the nickname for the two of us – _Hell's Bells_, that's what he called us. It fit us well, because Bella and I had raised a lot of hell during our adventures on the Reserve whenever Bella was with Dead and me while we were still just children.

Shaking myself from the thoughts of my childhood, I looked up to see that we were soon going to be in Port Angeles.

While I was happy that Bella was coming to stay with us, I was sure the drive home was going to be awkward. Dad was very pleased that Bella finally decided to come live with us, but my sister was older now. She was no longer the little girl that had smiled whenever he walked into the room. I could only hope that they would be able to get along.

Of course, I would help them get along.

It has always been a dream of mine for the three of us to live together as one happy family, and this was the opportunity that I'd been waiting for. Undoubtedly, it would be a challenge as the two of them weren't very talkative. Sometimes they were just too alike. They probably wouldn't even know how to talk to each most of the timel.

Resisting the urge to slap my hand to my forehead in exasperation, I resigned myself to being doomed. As if to add its own two cents to my revelation, the rain started to sprinkle down as we arrived to Port Angeles.

Briefly, I wondered if Bella had said her goodbyes to the sun.

Parking in the front of the airport, it was a short wait for Bella to come out with her few bags. Not much has changed about my twin physically – something I could draw comfort from, and I noticed with happiness that she was wearing the parka I had sent her last winter. Sue Clearwater, a woman from the Reservation, had made one for me and I had asked for her to make a similar one for Bella.

Ignoring the stone statue that was our father, I made my way over to her and wrapped her up in a bear hug.

"Bells, It seems that you've finally been seduced by the charms of Forks!"

Like I expected, she snorted and rolled her eyes at me. Then she sent me a grin as I pulled away from her, but kept my hands on her shoulders.

"Of course," she replied, "who could resist the constant rain and lack of sun?"

Snickering, I let go of her and grabbed her bags. Walking back over to the cruiser, I noticed the extremely amusing look of dismay on her face.

Opening the trunk, I put in the bags and watched as Bella and Dead shared an awkward, one-armed hug.

"It's good to see you, Bells", he said uncomfortably. Then he gave a small smile as she seemingly tripped on the air in front of her while she moved away. I looked away to hide my own grin and listened as Dad chuckled happily at her clumsiness.

"You haven't changed very much. How is Renée?"

I directed my attention elsewhere once I heard Mom's name. I honestly had no desire to know what that woman was up to. I closed down the trunk with a thump. We all got in the car – Bella and I in the back, and started the hour drive back to Forks. It was fifteen minutes in when Dad broke the silence,

"I found a good car for you Bells, really cheap."

Immediately, our eyes were on him with suspicion clear on our nearly identical faces.

"What kind of car?"

~0o0~

End of Chapter 1

Tell me what you think so far. The chapters will steadily get longer as the ball gets rolling. Hopefully this captured your attention, if not. Then better luck next time I guess.


End file.
